


Nothing So Big

by Smittywing (Smitty)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 4x11: Brothers in Arms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitty/pseuds/Smittywing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 4x11: Brothers in Arms.  Someone's still watching out for Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing So Big

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shetiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/gifts).



> So, apparently my new comfort activity is writing Criminal Minds drabbles for shetiger's Hotch/Blackwolf universe that started in [The Same Place](http://community.livejournal.com/bau_fic/102384.html) (lj link) or [here](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/archive/26/thesame.html) (Yuletide Archive.) This one is a little out of order because shetiger is writing a sequel that is still in progress.
> 
> John Blackwolf appeared in the episode The Tribe. (1x16) When I write my manifesto on how to get others to write your rarepairings for you, I will blame it all on shetiger.

Aaron let himself into the dark house and set his go bag just inside the door, making sure everything was locked securely behind him. He didn't bother with the light. There was no chance of Jack's toys or anything else on the floor between the door and the couch. It was only a few steps and he crossed them with leaden feet, sinking low onto the couch.

The house was meant to be sold earlier in the month, but the buyers' financing had fallen through when the stock market plummeted. Aaron wouldn't have stayed there, would have sold it immediately and moved to an apartment, maybe one down in Quantico, so he could be closer to work, but he'd been out of town, far away, barely able to change the contents of his go bag before heading out for the next case.

Aaron toed off his shoes, shifting around and lying back on the cushions. He kicked his feet up on the opposite arm and let his head fall back. Blood rushed to his head and he pretended that he didn't know that staying in the house was his way of hoping that Haley and Jack would return, step through the door as if nothing had changed, as if he hadn't signed a pile of papers severing that portion of his life.

Which is maybe why he stepped up before the cameras and said, _Come and get me_, to the UNSUB. Rossi could have done it. Morgan. Reid. Even Prentiss. None of them had children, a family. None of them would be leaving a little boy behind.

Aaron's phone buzzed against his ribs and he sighed. No one but work would call at 2330 and Aaron tried to remember which shirts were still clean.

It wasn't work. He stared at the name on the display and wondered why now, why tonight. _The problem's with your perceptions_, Blackwolf's voice said in his mind and the phone vibrated against his palm, shaking him out of his reverie.

He thumbed the phone open and said, "Hotchner," as if he didn't know who it was.

"Funny thing," Blackwolf greeted him. "I was in Arizona last week. Stopped for a bite to eat and caught a few minutes of Phoenix news."

"Since when do you watch television?" Aaron asked, his pulse speeding up at the idea of Blackwolf in Arizona. So close. And he hadn't known.

"Quite a performance, Captain America," Blackwolf said. "You trying to get yourself shot in the neck?"

Aaron tensed, remembering what happened to Blackwolf's father. "It was a calculated attempt to draw out the UNSUB," Aaron said calmly.

"Did it work?" Blackwolf asked after a moment.

"It did," Aaron told him. "We were able to take him into custody without further casualties."

"Where he got shot to death," Blackwolf said flatly. "You're lucky that kid didn't try to take out a few FBI agents for good measure."

"John," Aaron said softly. "It had to be me. How do I ask any one of them to put themselves in harm's way if I'm not willing to do it first? These things are bigger than me."

"Nothing is so big in the eyes of a little boy, than his father." Blackwolf's voice was stern. "I'd hate to see another boy lose his father to an idiot with a gun."

Aaron said nothing. Blackwolf sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure you managed to survive your own stupidity," he said. "I have an appointment in DC in a couple of months. If you're free, I'll buy you dinner."

"I'd like that," Aaron said. He shifted on the couch, lifting his head onto the pillowed arm. He paused, then forged ahead. "I may have a new place by then," he added. "If you would like to stay in a home instead of a hotel."

"I would be honored," Blackwolf said and for a moment, Aaron thought he detected emotion in his voice. "But I'm not helping you move."

"It was worth a shot," Aaron replied, making sure his exasperated sigh was audible. Then he went out on another limb. "I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad you're safe," Blackwolf said. "I'll call you when I'm in town."

"John," Aaron said, mostly to feel the name on his tongue one more time. "Thank you."

"Be well."

Blackwolf disconnected and Aaron stared at his dark ceiling, alone again.


End file.
